1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding mechanism for an exercise treadmill, and more particularly, an exercise treadmill whose frame can be folded or unfolded by moving the handrail. Therefore, the using convenience and safety is ensured.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The frame of the conventional treadmill (for example, the disclosed U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,674,453, and 6,033,347) is designed to be foldable in order to reduce the occupied space and facilitate the movement thereof. However, these products have to include an auxiliary lifting member (like pneumatic or oil-pressurized cylinder) behind the frame in order to prevent the frame from an unexpected collapse endangering the operator or the others around. Accordingly, the whole design and use show much inconvenience.
Moreover, this conventional design doesn""t fit the old or the disabled because they have much difficulty in bending down to perform the folding movement.
It is a primary object of the present invention to remove the above-mentioned drawbacks and to provide a folding mechanism for an exercise treadmill through which the operator doesn""t need to bend down to perform the folding movement of the frame. Furthermore, the frame can be folded to the top at an automatic locking position by means of components of connection rods, pull rods and corresponding pivots for achieving a full safety for operators and people around.